Traicione
by YaoiFanBunny
Summary: PREQUAL TO AMAGUE Heero reevaluates his current situation. Cheating on Duo for Wufei...what is he going to do?[[ONESHOT]] [1x5][past 1x2] [ANGST] [OOC] [AU][SHOUNENAI]
1. Chapter 1

**TRAICIONE**

_prequal to AMAGUE_**

* * *

**

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai. more ANGST. MAJOR AU. maybe a bit OOC

PAIRINGS: 1x5 , past 1x2

AUTHOR NOTES: _BEFORE YOU READ THIS, MAYBE YOU SHOULD READ 'AMAGUE'. This is a Prequal to AMAGUE but is best if read AFTER Amague. You get me? Like, I'm Tarantino-ing it. ANYHOO. Yes. Second of my new-er fictions. I'm actually happy with this, albeit it being a bit on the short side. BLEH. I'm good at shorter stuff. Short and sweet. Or in this case, kinda depressing. Methinks I'm going to do an actual SEQUAL to this, but I don't waaaannnaaaa because I like the direction this and Amague went and because of the vague-ness of this ending. PS I will also be putting up either an alert OR this as CHAPTER 2 of Amague,so people know that it's here and it's queer and ready to read. Mmkay okay. _

_Disclaimer- Dont' own , dont sue . you get the drift._

_ENJOY

* * *

_

The room was barely lit, save for the small, orange glow of the setting sun peeking in through the dark curtains.

He sat up in the bed, sheets barely covering his nakedness. The cloth rustled as he moved. In the background somewhere, a clock was ticking non-stop. What time was it? He squinted through the darkness, making out basic shapes in the dim.

The figure next to him moved sleepily, coming up behind him, sliding pale olive arms around his torso.

"Heero. Leaving? Already?" the voice was husky, belonging to his lover as he planted kisses on Heero's shoulder blade.

"I've gotta. He'll be expecting me home soon." Heero sounded solemn. He always did when it came time to return to his faithful partner.

"But it's only, like, 9:00. Stay for a while longer…"

"Fei," Heero turned, removing one of the hands from his waist and bringing it up to his lips. "It's so suspicious."

The dark haired boy scoffed, pulling his hand away. "If he hasn't figured it out by now, I have no hope for the poor boy." He looked up at Heero from underneath long dark eyelashes. "You should just tell him. He needs to know so he isn't being dragged along like thi-"

"No." Heero interrupted. "I don't think he's ready for me to tell him yet."

To this, the Chinese boy laughed out loud. "I don't think he'll ever be _ready_ to hear that his boyfriends been cheating on him. No one ever is." He rolled over to the other side of the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers without effort.

"I'm going to make myself something to eat. Want something?"

"yeah…sure."

The two boys made their way in Wufei's small apartment kitchen. Heero sat at a stool near the island and watched the Chinese boy prepare him pasta.

He mulled over the situation at hand, as he usually did when he came to meet Wufei like this.

Wufei had been the new guy at work. Too polite and efficient to ignore. And as it turned out, gay with the hots for a certain Japanese boy. They would have the occasional drinks at the bar, until they decided to take it a step further.

For a while, Heero felt like he was living dangerously. He liked the adrenaline rush he had, going to the old clubs he used to frequent with Duo. The risk of being caught, found out and tattled on like a 7 year old boy. Guilt wasn't a main factor for him. He was out with a hot, young piece and dancing the night away, until he retired to Wufei's for some TLC.

The long awaited guilt trip hit him like a bat when he happened to be home early (Wufei got sick and couldn't go out) and found Duo on a wooden stool, near the front door, waiting for him. The poor guy looked completely pitiful, dried tears crusting on his cheeks.

Duo had always been the innocent one. Always faithful and accommodating. Heero supposed he had gotten bored of this particular piece of flesh, the same routine, seeing the same thing every single day. But he had believed he was truly in love with this longhaired boy.

"What are you staring at?" Wufei's voice cut through Heero's reminiscing.

"Hmm. Nothing. Just thinking, I guess."

The Chinese boy nodded knowingly, shoving a plate of plain pasta in front of him and mimicking the same action for himself.

"About?"

"This."

Wufei stabbed at his pasta "You think about 'this' a lot."

Heero picked up a fork from the dish-rack and fished around the food on his plate. "Understandable, right?"

"Sure." A long piece of spaghetti was slurped up into Wufei's mouth. "In our position, I'm sure it's normal. I wouldn't know. I've never done 'this' before."

"This just sort of happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it. Can you pass the salt and pepper?"

Heero slid the shakers across the table, getting a small 'thanks' in reply.

"I don't know, Fei. I thought I loved him. If I loved him for real, would I have done this?"

"Definitely not."

"You're not just saying that to ensure your spot in the future, are you?"

"No. But, I'm trying to view it from a third party position. Someone completely uninvolved in the matter." He swallowed more pasta. "To cheat means you're bored. Or a player. And that says something about you."

Heero put his head in his hands. "You should have seen his face that night."

"What night? The night where he was by the door?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "he doesn't deserve this."

"Heero…you're just realizing this now?" Wufei pushed his now empty plate away from him. "I haven't met the guy or anything, but he sounds alright by my standards. If I WAS hearing this situation as a third party, I would say you're a complete jerkoff. But since I'm the 'seductive temptress pulling you away from your wife', I'm almost equally at fault. Almost."

"I feel bad now." Wufei raised a brow "And not in the kinky way, Fei. I'm completely serious here."

"So am I."

"I'm sure."

"You know something, I'm going to do you a favour." Wufei got up from the table and headed back to the bedroom, only to return seconds later with the rest of Heero's clothes and his briefcase from work. "Go home." He said, putting the mound of stuff on the table next to their plates. "Go home and tell him. Tell him everything that has happened here, and what has BEEN happening for the past while."

"Fei-"

"Tell him what's happening and tell him how you feel. It won't be easy Heero. I can pretty much guarantee that. And when he cries and is a shaking, blubbering mess on the floor, if you still feel raw about leaving him…" he sighed "Stay with him. At least until he calms down. And then tell him it's over. The guilt your feeling is natural. But if you don't love him the way you did, you can't make it work."

Heero looked at his lover. Long and hard. Wufei was avoiding his eyes, but stood his ground, standing in front of where Heero was sitting.

Wufei had always been brilliant at untangling knots. Even when they seemed to be the most impossible to undo. Heero smiled pitifully, got up from the table and pulled the Chinese boy in for a kiss.

It was soft and tender, their lips moving slowly in sad unison. When they pulled apart, Wufei simply pointed to the clothes, then set about cleaning up the kitchen.

Heero pulled on his clothes, shoes and jacket, and snuck one last kiss goodbye before heading to his car.

It was cold outside. Colder than it had been when he had arrive at Fei's. The digital clock on his radio system said it was only 1:45 am. Time sure flew by. Just not quick enough. He drove around the streets, taking the long way home, the scenic route. Anything to prolong the actual confrontation that awaited him back with Duo.

It was 2:30am when he actually got in the door. The house was quiet, meaning Duo had given up and gone to bed. Chances were, however, that the younger boy wasn't sleeping, but listening with wistful ears at what he was doing.

Heero could smell what had been for dinner that night. Chilli and salad with garlic bread, all the food set out with plastic wrap on top waiting for him. He wouldn't eat it. He wasn't hungry, but he put it in the microwave anyways, Duo would get suspicious if he didn't.

He put the re-heated food in a bag and threw it in the garbage, shoving it under the remains of when Duo had eaten. His laptop sat dumbly in the corner of the kitchen and Heero took it up, checking his email, doing some extra work and sifting through photos he had on file.

4:00 rolled around. Heero was beginning to get weary. He trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, running the hot water.

For once, he stepped under the spray of the shower with all of his clothes on. He groaned as the heat hit him and penetrated his cold body to the bone. Little by little he divested himself of we clothing articles, washing away the day slowly with the lavender scented soap Duo loved.

He popped open the shampoo and massaged his skull, mind reeling. He wasn't looking forward to what happened next. Duo was awake. He was sure of it.

Heero turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, leaving the wet clothes sitting in the tub. Duo would get them tomorrow. Most likely.

He dried quickly and pulled on some boxers waiting for him in the linen closet. He ran the towel over his damp hair as he walked into the bedroom, floor creaking.

He stopped for a moment, hands poised in mid-air holding the towel to his head. His heart dropped into his stomach at the figure laying curled up on top of the covers. Duo's eyes were closed, but Heero could see he was crying.

He threw the towel in the corner and walked up to his side of the bed, sitting down, the bed dipping under his weight.

Any second now. He was expecting it.

"Heero?"

The short-haired boy didn't answer. He didn't have to. He knew Duo would ask again.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?" If Heero could have kept himself from shaking, he would have. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He could tell Duo tomorrow…couldn't he? That's what he'd been saying to himself since it had all started. 'I'll tell him tomorrow'. But tomorrow never came. Maybe today was that 'tomorrow'.

"It's 4:34,"

"Yeah." Heero was quite aware of the time. He'd been hoping the later he had been, then Duo would have fallen asleep.

"In the morning."

Heero sighed and laid down next to the longhaired boy, back to him. Duo turned to face him, he could feel it.

"I want to know." Here we go.

"What are you talking about, Duo?" sounds like playing dumb might not work this time. And there was no excuse to him staying out so late.

"I want to know where you go at night."

"To work?" Lied.

"Bull shit."

Sounded like Duo didn't want to be fucked with tonight. "You work until 2:30?"

"Well…"

"Who is it?"

"You're tired, Duo. Go to sleep."

"NO!" Duo sat up, the bed shaking with his action. ""No. I can't sleep! I can't sleep because of YOU! I can't sleep because I think about you all the time! About what the hell happened to us? I sob for hours because I know you lie to me, and avoid me like the plague. I wonder for weeks what I've done to deserve this silent treatment."

Heero's heartstrings were being pulled every time Duo's pained voice spoke. The guilt just piled higher.

He turned to face the long-haired boy.

"It would be better for you to just tell me what the fuck is going on, instead of standing by and watching me fall." Duo cried. "Heero, it just hurts…"

Heero bit his lip and turned back around. "Sorry." Was all he could bring himself to mutter as he settled under the covers.

As he fell asleep, he could hear Duo crying.

The next morning, Duo was gone.

_fin_

* * *

_AUTHOR ENDING NOTES: KAY prequal DONE. If y'all still want a SEQUAL, then fine, you just might get a sequal._

_And for those of you who are wondering what THIS name means, 'Traicione' is crude Spanish for 'Betray'. How saaad._

_READ REVIEW ENJOY._

_READ AMAGUE IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY!_

_kbai_


	2. NOTE

NOTE TO AMAGUE AND TRAICIONE READERS

I have finally finished the sequal to these stories.

It's called INFINE and it's ready to be read.

Also, expect 1 to 2 more stories in this series.

LUV YALL

Yaoifanbunny


	3. NOTE2

NOTE TO AMAGUE, TRAICIONE AND INFINE READERS.

I have finished another addition to the series.

It's called **Ripari.** And it's ready to read.

Here's a little blip about it.

_Duo is broken and hollow since the incident. Who will be there to come to the rescue? He thinks he has no one._

Wow. I'm bad at little blips.

anyways, checkit.

-Yaoifanbunny.


End file.
